


The Spy Who Loved me

by Freya1970



Series: Harry Potter's 'Bond' Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Crush, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more repercussions to setting Severus's robe on fire than Hermione expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Loved me

****

After setting fire to Severus Snape's robes; Hermione is sent to him to apologize by Dumbledore where Snape offers to teach her advanced lessons in potions and other magical arts. Secretly, Dumbledore has ordered Snape to train Hermione to ensure Harry's survival and a suitable outcome of the war since she is the 'brightest witch of her age' and a close trusted friend of Harry's. Snape was the first one to discover Hermione's mistake with the Polyjuice potion after moaning Myrtle came to him and told him he should come and see what his 'prized' student had gotten herself into. He instructs her to stay where she is to be found by her friends for the sake of secrecy. Hermione briefly admires Snape as he walks away, thinking him 'the best', and doesn't believe that anyone could outdo him. Hermione develops a schoolgirl crush on Snape but that crush soon withers with the addition of Gilderoy Lockhart to the Hogwart's staff. Yet, Snape out does Lockhart in a duel denting her crush on Lockhart. Year after year though Snape trains Hermione in potions and other magical arts. After the Yule Ball, Snape criticizes her girlish emotions after she had fight with Ron and Harry. This only inflames Hermione's anger towards Snape. The next year, near the end of the year, Snape watches Hermione brew a special potion and realizes his time on this Earth is nearly up and the fact that Hermione has grown into a young woman. Snape reflects for a few moments in silence as she brews as he can hardly believe the young woman in the room he's standing in the doorway is same little girl who years ago set his robes on fire. He knows that he'd probably never see her again and leaves her to her brewing of the special potion she has been instructed to carry with her at all times. So the rare potion can't be spilled, he has also taught her how to affix the valuable potion to the outside of the vial instead of being carried inside one. Thus, going undetected if she is ever captured and searched.

The next time Hermione and Severus meet is when Severus is dying. Harry asks for an empty vial to carry Snape's memories in. Little does Harry know she just slipped him the vial with the potion that will later on that day bring him back to life as per Snape's previous instructions. All the potion needs is contact with the skin to work. In the end, Hermione realizes that Snape has been training her to be a spy like him. Severus slips away without a saying a word to her and it pains her deeply that she had truly meant so little to him when in truth she had greatly admired him as a teacher for most of her life. Hermione stifles her emotions as he would have wanted her to do as it was now her job to ensure that Harry is successful in his mission to bring down the Dark Lord. In a way, she imagines that somewhere in his heart, Snape might have loved her as a student. They abandon Snape shortly after. Hermione's answer as to why Severus never said goodbye is answered a few short minutes later. Severus is a master spy after all.

I can die now. :D


End file.
